Les Désillusions de Sakura
by ninalovia
Summary: Lorsque l'amour devient poison même la plus grande des forces ne peut changer le cours du destin.


Titre : Les désillusions de Sakura.

Pairing : Sakura/Sasuke

Disclamer : Tous les personnages appartiennent au manga Naruto et à son créateur Masashi Kishimoto cependant l'histoire est mienne et le plagiat est interdit.

Résumé : Lorsque l'amour devient poison même la plus grande des forces ne peut changer le cours du destin.

* * *

Les désillusions de Sakura.

Il faisait nuit noire derrière les fenêtres de la chambre de l'hôtel. A l'intérieur, seule une petite lueur luisait : celle de la bougie vacillante allumée bien plus tôt dans la soirée. Celle-ci, désormais bien raccourcie, tentait de ses quelques centimètres restant de réchapper à la mare de cire chaude formée à sa base.  
L'hôtel en lui même était plutôt simple mais la chambre avait été décorée avec goût dans un style baroque et élégant. Les murs étaient noirs et ouvragés, au centre de la pièce un grand lit à baldaquin majestueux laissait apercevoir en ses draps un couple silencieux.  
Sakura entrouvrit les paupières, sont corps endoloris lui semblait lourd, elle avisa l'homme à côté d'elle.

- "Sasuke..." marmonna-t-elle.

Le ninja, loin d'être assoupi se redressa et avisa son amante. Il ne ressentait à son égard aucun bon sentiment, ni empathie, ni amour, ni même amitié. Seulement de la haine et du dédain. Cela l'avait pourtant surpris de la voir débarquer devant lui, armée jusqu'aux dents avec pour message "Je viens te tuer". Mais il avait vite mis fin à cette sottise. La rose admira ses traits pensifs et s'en voulu d'être si faible, elle avait parcouru des centaines de kilomètres, traversé des dizaines de pays pendant plusieurs semaines afin de tuer l'homme qui avait trahi sa nation. Elle s'était entraînée pour le vaincre et, en face de lui, avait perdu tous ses moyens. Elle était redevenue en une seconde l'incapable qu'elle était à douze ans quand, sans le connaître, elle fantasmait Sasuke, l'aimait idiotement. Cette force qu'elle avait acquise s'était échappée en un claquement de doigts, elle s'était retrouvée tremblante devant son premier amour qui n'avait pu que s'apitoyer sur son sort. "Regardez ce qui nous vient là" aurait-il pu se dire. Non, elle savait ce qu'il avait, elle savait pourquoi il lui avait laissé la vie sauve. Il avait, selon elle, subit un complexe de supériorité. La voir si différente de ce qu'il avait connu lui avait donné envie de la soumettre, il l'avait fait plus tard, avec violence même. Après en avoir fait sa prisonnière il l'avait conduit dans cet hôtel qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Les étapes s'étaient ensuite déroulées comme elles devaient le faire, la rose en avait souffert mais avait du accepter son sort, il la possédait et ça serait toujours le cas. Même quand elle en aimerait un autre, s'il revenait elle tomberait dans ses bras comme la faible petite chose qu'elle avait toujours été.

- "Pourquoi ?" lança-t-elle dans le vide.

Sa voix résonna dans le silence de la chambre pendant plusieurs minutes avant que son amant ne daigne lui répondre.

- "Tais toi." lâcha-t-il méchamment.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais il l'attrapa par la gorge, la souleva et la plaqua au mur. Il la détailla de son regard sombre et malfaisant. Elle était pitoyable, même sauvage elle restait inutile. Elle était en sa possession. Elle était à lui comme on possède un insecte dans une boîte d'allumette ou un couteau dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il la trouvait détestable en tout ce qu'elle faisait. Elle n'était ni attirante, ni intéressante, à dire vrai, elle n'était rien. C'était pour cela qu'il ne s'était pas retenu, elle n'avait elle même aucun honneur alors pourquoi la traiter comme quelque chose qu'elle n'était pas. Cela pouvait sonner comme un jeu les "elle n'était pas/plus" de Sakura Haruno. Elle n'était pas digne. Elle n'était plus sauvage. Elle n'était pas belle. Elle n'était plus patriote. Elle n'était pas douce. Elle n'était plus vierge...  
Il se réservait à lui même le triomphe de ce dernier point, il ne s'était pas dérangé de remarqué cette virginité troublante à cet âge. Se préservait-elle spécialement pour lui ? C'était trop beau ! Elle avait agit avec beaucoup d'amabilité. Mais il n'avait nul besoin du cadeau d'une femme qui s'offrait au premier déserteur venu. Encore un peu et c'est avec Juugo qu'elle passait à la casserole.

- "Je n'ai aucune envie d'entendre de nouveau les gémissements d'une putain de ton genre" cracha-t-il.

La Haruno poussa un long gémissement et les pleurs soulevèrent ses minces épaules. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Quelle sotte était elle ! Elle s'était donné à son première amour, l'action première était pourtant des plus nobles. Et pourtant, cet acte l'avait en une même seconde déflorée et bannie de son village. Elle aurait pu le cacher, revenir à Konoha en tant que perdante dire qu'il l'avait simplement battu mais qu'elle s'en était sortie sauve, mais ce pêcher l'aurait rongé comme un ver dans une pomme un peu trop mûre. Sasuke avait toujours été comme un poison pour elle, un vice qu'elle ne savait qu'adorer.

- "Cesse donc de pleurer ! Tu ne fais que ça !" feula l'un des déserteurs les plus recherché du pays comme la panthère courroucée qu'il était.

- "T-Tu es horrible" balbutia Sakura alors que son visage de poupée se teintait de rouge et se salait de larmes.

L'homme la gifla et elle ne put se défendre, il était plus rapide et plus fort qu'elle. Il était celui qu'elle aimait et détestait tant. Une marque s'imprima sur sa joue, la douleur lui brûla la peau et la lança jusque dans son crâne. Ses sanglots redoublèrent, sa gorge était en feu elle ne savait pourquoi. L'Uchiwa lui lança un regard dégoûté, il semblait presque calme hormis le fait que ses poings étaient serrés et que sa respiration était rapide et sifflante.

- "Tu n'es que ... qu'un monstre !" continua la rose en détournant les yeux.

Le brun prit une profonde inspiration pour rester maître de lui et ne pas tuer cette idiote sur le champ. Il appréciait d'une certaine manière cet hôtel où il venait parfois avec certaines de ses proies et il ne désirait pas que ses gérants lui en refuse l'accès. Il se pencha sur sa victime, s'approcha jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus séparés que par quelques pauvres centimètres et qu'elle ne puisse plus détourner le regard. Il dit alors :

- "Et ça t'a plu de te faire baiser par un monstre, putain ?"

Elle ne pouvait pas répondre, la peur tétanisait tous ses muscles. Elle savait pertinemment que même si cet acte avait été réalisé dans d'autres conditions elle n'en aurait pas moins souffert, son amant avait utilisé une violence inouïe. Elle en avait hurlé de douleur et son sang avait tâché les draps. Il ne s'était pas arrêté pour autant, la frappant de l'intérieur comme on exécute un assassinat. Il lui avait montré dès les premières secondes qu'il n'espérait pas lui faire plaisir. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle espère une once de douceur, car même s'il savait l'être, il estimait qu'elle ne le méritait pas. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, Sakura cessa de pleurer, son corps était sec de toutes larmes. Elle déclara d'une voix presque aussi déchirée que le reste de son corps :

- "Que vas-tu faire de moi ?"

- "Que veux tu que je fasse de toi." rétorqua Sasuke imperturbable.

Un instant de silence s'installa dans la pièce, l'homme regarda son esclave car il ne pouvait la considérer comme autre chose. Et celle-ci malgré toute la souffrance qui consumait son corps lui rendait un regard plein de haine mais emplie d'amour au fond. Il se souvint de la dernière femme à lui avoir lancé un tel regard : sa propre mère. Cette même mère qui l'avait abandonnée, tuée comme un cochon égorgé dans une porcherie. Et même s'il tentait de la vengeait il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la détester. Tant d'amour qu'elle avait laisser s'envoler. C'était pour cette même raison qu'il ne pouvait que haïr la femme ninja. Elle l'aimait, et c'était bien l'amour son pire ennemi, si on l'additionnait à tous les autres. Elle supplia alors d'une manière si pitoyable qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé :

- "Emmène moi avec toi. Je t'en supplie emmène-moi."

- "Et que ferais-je de toi ? Tu n'es bonne qu'à être baisée, et encore." argumenta-t-il.

S'il paraissait catégorique il n'en était pas pour autant indécis, pourquoi diable s'accrochait-elle ainsi comme un chien battu qui revient en courant aux pieds de son possesseur.

- "C-Ce que tu veux... Tu feras ce que tu voudras de moi." bégaya-t-elle après quelques instants.

Il savait qu'il avait fait d'elle une traîtresse aux yeux de sa nation, il s'en fichait bien. Il avait un goût amer dans la bouche. Il n'arrivait bizarrement pas à se résoudre à la laisser là comme une pauvre demeurée perdue. Il en conclut alors que la relation sexuelle qu'ils avaient eu avait été assez bonne pour qu'il en désir encore et pour juger de cela il se décida de recommencer.

Sakura gémit un propos inintelligible, elle souffrait et ne voulait pas revivre cela. Elle n'avait pourtant pas le choix, elle était son objet, sa chose et il faisait ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Même la plus violente des blessures. La torture dura une longue heure à laquelle s'ajouta une autre car l'homme n'en avait apparemment jamais assez.

Il était moins hargneux que la première fois, il semblait pensif, allant, venant, testant, goûtant. Il pesait le pour et le contre, le but était de savoir si elle méritait sa place de "chienne du monarque" comme on peut le dire gentiment.  
Finalement il s'arrêta, laissant le corps en sueur et dénué de force de la jeune femme sur le côté. Il se rhabilla plutôt rapidement et lâcha avant de partir.

- "Kiri, quartier nord, Hôtel Karasu. Dans huit jours."

La Kunoichi déchue se promit que lorsque ses jambes pourraient de nouveau la porter elle irait à la première poste sur son chemin pour envoyer un message à son Hokage et lui donner ce point de rendez-vous. Mais elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle n'en ferait rien, qu'elle irait elle même jusqu'au lieu de rencontre pour y subir la même torture mentale et physique que cette même nuit. Et que si la douleur ne lui permettait pas de marcher, elle s'y rendrait en rampant comme l'esclave qu'elle avait toujours été.

Effectivement, Sakura était chanceuse, elle venait d'être promue au rang exceptionnel de "Putain personnelle du Roi des Déserteurs". Car aimer à un prix.

* * *

Voici donc un petit OS parut sur mon skyblog il y a plusieurs mois.  
Je n'aime pas particulièrement le Sakura/Sasuke quand il est représenté de manière banalement vomitive.  
J'ai essayé ici, pour ceux qui pensent comme moi, de lui redonner un peu d'éclat même si pour cela j'ai dû passé par la maltraitance d'un des deux protagonistes.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture.  
N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite Review pour m'expliquer votre point de vue !

Nao.


End file.
